Tenki no Ko
Weathering with You (天気の子 Tenki no Ko, lit. "Child of Weather") is an Anime film written and directed by Makoto Shinkai,author of Voices of a Distant Star(2002),The Place Promised in Our Early Days (2004),5 Centimeters Per Second (2007),The Asylum Session (2009),Children Who Chase Lost Voices (2011),Your Name / Kimi no Na Wa (2016),Weathering With You (2019),The Garden of Words (2013,in collabration with The Answer Studio) and produced by CoMix Wave Films,involved with Noritaka Kawaguchi(Chief Executive Officer),Kazuki Sunami(Board of Directors),Koichiro Ito(Board of Directors), which was released in Japan on July 19, 2019. Plot The story's worldline set on a era where the balance of the weather gets messy. College student Hodaka Morishima shifts to Tokyo to study in a renowned university. Failing his entrance exam,he lives his life in despair & isolation known as hikkimori. After that, he starts studying in expensive private uni without getting any scholarship. To pay for his tuition fees & living expenses,he takes a job as a writer in his uni Paranormal Occult Club's shady & suspicious Monthly Paranormal Occult Journal. After becoming a writer,he was sent in a task to investigate the irregular weather in Tokyo & the cause of tsunami that stroke in Japan. The protagonist finds out that a young girl,Hina Amano,is a super natural magical girl who can manipulate the weather through her prayer,is responsible for the disaster caused in Japan. Although she caused the disaster,she lives peacefully a cheerful & sturdy life with her little brother,fulfilling her shotaconic urges. To prolong her satisfaction,she plans to cause climate hazards. The protagonist seeks the means to stop the next sekai no owari caused by this prodigy girl. Hodaka Morishima explores the undiscovered truth of the world with her. But different events disconnect them far apart. The male & female protagonist risk their lives to meet the one connected through the red thread of fate. Production On August 2, 2018, Makoto Shinkai revealed that he was making a new animated feature film. The staff included Masayoshi Tanaka as character designer, Atsushi Tamura as overall animation director and Hiroshi Takiguchi as art director. On August 26, 2017, when the feature film was still in early production, script & lyrics checker Yojiro Noda received the script of the movie from Makoto Shinkai, before he received a single from the acclaimed RADWIMPS "Ai ni Dekiru koto wa Mada Arukai" (愛にできることはまだあるかい, Is there still anything that love can do?), which was used as the ending credits as well as the theme. More than 2,000 people in Japan auditioned for the film's two protagonists, from which Kotaro Daigo and Nana Mori were eventually chosen, surprising given that both of them did not have previous acting or voice acting experience. Other key roles are filled by returning crew members from Your Name / Kimi no Na Wa (2016)'', ''particularly cameos from the main protagonists in that movie. The film's voice acting and recording sessions began on April 27, 2018. On April 10, 2019, the official website of Tenki no Ko streamed a five and a half minute teaser to the world to its key visuals, which were, as such, improved art direction and animation and from the perpective of the general Japanese public, thought of the film to contain more realism and detail to attention than Your Name / Kimi no Na Wa. The film also included the voice talents of both Kotaro Daigo and Nana Mori, in which Tenki no Ko was their voice acting debuts, as mentioned previously beforehand, which including a soundtrack orchestrated, composed and performed by the aforementioned RADWIMPS along with the guest appearance of Toko Miura, with RADWIMPS having returned from the last film Makoto Shinkai directed, Your Name / Kimi no Na Wa (2016) . Category:2019 anime filmsCategory:Anime with original screenplaysCategory:CoMix Wave FilmsCategory:Films directed by Makoto ShinkaiCategory:Japanese animated fantasy filmsCategory:Japanese filmsCategory:Toho animated films